littlest_pet_shop_2_the_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 17 - Ninja Tortoise Olive! Transcript
(The episode begins with Roger Baxter dropping off her daughter Blythe Baxter and her friend Madison all the way to the Downtown City High by driving his car) Roger: Now remember, girls. I won't be gone for a very long time. But I'm gonna be late for the years pilot convention. Some pilot teacher want to pick this years nickname for Helicopter Dad. Blythe: Okay, Dad. Roger: And are you sure you know how to take care of each other? Madison: Yes, Mr. Baxter. Roger: It's gonna be my friend Ken or me. Ohh and he's gonna be here inside the pet shop to look around the place. Note to self. He loves seeing how you girls did with Littlest Pet Shop 2 now in business. Blythe: Yeah, Dad we know. NP. No problem. You go on and get your promotion going. Madison and I have got things all under control. Madison: Everything's fine. Well see you later, Mr. Baxter. (Roger Baxter drives away inside his car to get his promotion while going to the Downtown City Airport) Well, Blythe I guess we're on our own you and me school with all of our friends. Then after that we'll be going back inside the pet shop. Blythe: Sure thing, Madison. First we have to check everything we have inside the locker. (They do so as they have everything inside the locker) Planners book. Check. Pencils. Check. Folders. Check. (Smells some coffee coming near by) Smell some coffee coming near by. (Realized somebody with the coffee) Wait. What? Madison: Where's that smell of coffee coming from? (Just then they realized that it was Ken Kankatka who was holding the coffee) Ken: Hey there, girls! How's my two little daughters hanging out together? Blythe: Ken Kankatka? Madison: Here in our school? Ken: Yeah. Like Roger Baxter said... I just feel bad. We should spend more time together! (Blythe and Madison gotten surprised as we cut to the theme song of Littlest Pet Shop 2) Song (Theme song begins with an rock and roll music in Downtown City) Title: "Littlest Pet Shop 2" Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell, Penny Ling and Buttercream: Watch out cause here we come, It's been a while but we're back with style, So get set to have some fun, We'll bring you action and satisfaction! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) P-E-T- S-H-O-P-! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) Guaranteed to brighten your day! When you feel like a laugh, Give us a call we'll give you a roll, And if you feel like a song, Tune in to us and sing right along! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) Coming on stronger than ever before! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) Zoe! Pepper! Vinnie! Minka! Sunil! Russell! Penny Ling! Buttercream! Doot-doot-doot-doot-doot! Doot-doot-doot-doot-doot! (theme song ends) (Then we cut back to Blythe, Madison and Ken inside the Downtown City High School in the hallway) Blythe: Ken, what are you doing here in the Downtown City High? Madison: Can't you see this school is for the high schoolers and not for grown ups? Ken: I'm a visitor. We grown ups always come here in school days. Yes. Roger told me that you need to keep me company by taking care of you two as a second Co-Pilot. Blythe: But what if my friends find out your here!? This will be so embarrassing. Ken: Is that them? (Jasper, Sue and Youngmee came by and saw Ken Kankatka) Jasper: Hey there. Are you new to this school? Ken: Yes I am. I came here to visit the school. I'm Ken Kankatka the second co-pilot and you must be Jasper, Sue and Youngmee one of Blythe Baxter's best friends. Sue: That's us. Youngmee: Wow, Madison. I didn't know you have a father. You and Blythe have been connect to each other all along with your Dads. Jasper: I'd say this guys is gonna hang out with us in the classroom. Sue: You bet. Man! Blythe and Madison with their fathers for the price of one. Madison: Me? Having Ken Kankatka as my father?! This is not good. (Paw prints appear and disappear as we cut to the classroom where Mrs. Mondt is teaching) Mrs. Mondt: Today we'll be learning some show and tell for every person of what they did last year, yesterday or the day after that. Now who would like to go first? Ken: Ooh I will, teach! (Stands up in front of the class) This might be the time Roger and I have gone way back together hanging out as co-pilots together. We were at the pet shop hanging out as a couple as the register. I was just telling him of where to find my pet tortoise Olive Shellstein inside the day camp area. And some Spider Monkey is riding on her shell. Blythe: This is not going well! (Paw prints appear and disappear as we cut to the Littlest Pet Shop 2 in the building inside the day camp area as 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets are playing together while Mrs. Anna Twombly brings in somebody inside a cage) Mrs. Twombly: Gather around my Sweeties! We have a new day camper who would be joining us today. Everyone, I would like you to meet this little mouse inside the cage. (Opens it revealing Lefty Sliverstein) This is Lefty Sliverstein. Some say she's very excited to see you all. And I hope you'll get along with her just fine. Now, my sweeties. You play nicely while I'll be at the register. (Left the day camp area by heading back to the register) Lefty: (Squeaks) Russell: Hi. I'm Russell and these... Lefty: Hi!! I'm Lefty Sliverstein the mouse you just rescued me from the Largest Ever Pet Shop! You pets are so amazing what you did back there! I'm so excited to be inside the Littlest Pet Shop 2 Day Camp Area! Yaaay!! Minka: Hey, She's chatters just like me. She's great! Zoe: Pleasure to meet you, Lefty. I was hopping you would show sooner than you think. Pepper: Hey, Lefty. You know me... Pepper! Don't ya? Penny Ling: We used to have a fantasy together like the old days. Vinnie: Hey, I'm Vinnie! Welcome to the day camp, Lefty! Sunil: Hello. I'm Sunil. And this is the others pets from the day camp area. Russell: Hey, I was going to say that. Anyways, hope you not to worried coming here by your owner. Lefty: Ohhh! I'm not worried in fact I'm so glad to be with you guys! Can I join you!?! I'm a huge fan of you pets!!! Madame Pom: Yes. You can join the day camp area club with us pets. But I'm not sure if somebody would find out they were 31 of us pets. Sweet Cheeks: That's where we hang out together and go inside the clubhouse! Lefty: You pets have a clubhouse? Esteban: We built it together before the time we first met as friends or should I say... amigos. Lefty: Oooooh! Show me show me! Buttercream: Sure thing, Lefty Bo hefty! Follow us. (The others pets lead Lefty Sliverstein inside the clubhouse except for Olive Shellstein who was watching ninjas on television) Olive: (Laughs) I love watching ninjas on television all the time. (Finally the pets are inside the Clubhouse showing Lefty Sliverstein around the place) Lefty: Did you make all this by yourselves? Shahrukh: Sure we did. Peace of cake. All of us pets have to stick together inside the clubhouse. No humans taking care of us and no owners to feed. Sugar Sprinkles: And this is where we sit around the table using the stool making a plan or an idea. Esteban: That's right. Also we sing and dance to the music inside with or without the fantasy. MinLing: Rhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (Chomps) Lefty: Who's that? Penny Ling: She's a baby Triceratops. Her name is MinLing. She was born inside the Dinosaur egg once we'd tried finding our ball in the museum. MinLing: Rhaaaaaaaaaaah! Scout: We like her. Making such new friends like you would be welcoming. Mary Frances: Has anybody seen Olive Shellstein? Vinnie: She said she'll be with us showing around the place and the clubhouse with Lefty here. Sunil: Somebody must go out there and find her. Minka: I'll go! I am responsible trying to get Olive out of her shell. Pepper: Alright, Minka. Please go get Olive right here. Minka: Wish me luck! (Got out of the clubhouse to go get Olive Shellstein still watching ninjas on television) Olive! Every pet is waiting for you to show our new day camper the Littlest Pet Shop 2 place. Olive: Oh really? Love the show I'm watching. (Then the ninjas on television do some moves like jumps or throw a smoke bomb to escape or jumping on pole to pole to get the other side or dodging some booby traps inside the house. She laughs) Hey! I wanted to learn how to do that! Minka: What? Be a ninja? Oh Olive olive olive olive olive my dear dear friend! Being a ninja a big responsibility. You need to find your own talent rather than hiding your shell. Olive: Really, Minka? Finding my own talent rather than hiding inside my shell? All I wanted was to be the ninja like those guys. Minka: Then do I have a teacher for you. Come with me! (She took Olive all the way inside the clubhouse where she saw Lefty waiting for her and Olive with the 29 pets) Olive, I like you to meet Lefty Sliverstein. Lefty: Yaaaaay! Olive Shellstein! I've been looking for you you haven't introduced me when I came in here! Since you here now I can teach you everything I know. So what do you want to be for your talent? Olive: I want to be a ninja like the guys on Television. Lefty: Be a ninja? I can teach you of the way of being a ninja as your special talent. Olive: Then teach me my wise student. Lefty: I will! (Paw prints appear and disappear as we cut to Blythe and the others inside the gym playing Volleyball with each and every person on their team. Blythe hits the ball to the student and the student hits the ball to the other but then Ken Kankatka hits the ball as it hits the ground on the side to the right and went in between the net) Ken: Whoa! Help me! I'm stuck! Blythe: Ken!! Madison: You're ruining the game! Jasper, Sue and Youngmee: (Laughs) Ken: Can you get me out of this volleyball net? Blythe: (Got Ken Kankatka out of the volleyball net) There are you happy and free now? Ken: Never more. Say... Isn't that Whittany and Brittany Biskit your friends hanging out in the bench. Blythe: What? Brittany and Whittany: (Got up off the bench and walk toward Blythe and the others) Whittany: Well, looks who's stuck with the man called Ken Kankatka or whatever his last name is. Brittany: Blythe and Madison and others. Too bad that your father Roger Baxter friend get a promotion as a nickname. Madison: Now this is getting really old with the mean girls. (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to Blythe, Madison and Ken Kankatka in the principal's office where Principal Morris officers Ken Kankatka to do a biting with Blythe and Madison) Principal Morris: Well, Mr... uh... Kankatka, You're solution of craziness between you and Roger Baxter at school together has got to stop visiting Blythe Baxter or anyone else. It'll be very embarrassing with you around driving them crazy. Ken: That's my talents with Roger. Or should I call him. "The Roge"! You know when we became buddies in the co-pilot invention, I always wanted to hang out and look around the new pet shop of how you say "Littlest Pet Shop 2". Principal Morris: You could either stop being so crazy all the time every day or let the girls decide that they just want to be by themselves. The choice is yours. Ken: Okay. You got me there. I'll give them a choice to stop the craziness around. You'll see. Blythe: Could things just get any worse? (Paw prints appear and disappear as we cut back to Littlest Pet Shop 2 day camp area inside the clubhouse as Lefty Sliverstein already taught Olive Shellstein the ways of the ninja) Olive Shellstein looks like a Ninja Tortoise like on the other show "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" Olive: Hi-yah! (Karate chops the wood) Hi-yah! (Kicks with her foot) Hi-yah! (Swings her numchucks left to right) Yaaaah! How do you like my new talent of the ways of the ninja!? Vinnie: Whoa! How come Olive learns how to be a ninja? Sunil: She must be watching too much television! Shahrukh: I know! I should be the ninja not her! Minka: Oh come on pets! Olive is my best friend she could be very talented being a way of the ninja. Zoe: Minka, are you out of your mind? Being a ninja is way too dangerous for a tortoise her age. Pepper: Which is why she won't be able to hide in her shell anymore for her old talent stake. Penny Ling: Remember that day we give up trying to get Olive Shellstein out of her shell since we first met her? Olive: Ohh yes I remember. And I was there! But this is the new me! The way of the ninja! Russell: Looks like we lost her, pets! We've got to teach her the old talents back by doing what she does... Hide in her shell. Sunil: But Russell, we pets don't even have shells in our backs. Vinnie: All except Olive Shellstein of course. But we need another idea of how to get the old Olive Shellstein back. Any ideas? Minka: Ohh ohh ohh ohh! I know I know! We should make our own shells. I made mine. It's the one with the heart since I'd tired to get Olive out of her shell but gave up. Gail: (Gasps) I think Minka had a great idea of how to get Olive back! She might be up to something. Esteban: Try saying that part of how to get Olive back again, Minka. Minka: I just said, We should make our own shells. Buttercream: Okay, Minka Bo Binka! Let's go get that tortoisey wortoisey back! Minka: Tortoisey Wortoisey! Got it! Wait. What? (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to where Blythe and Madison came back to the Littlest Pet Shop 2 building from school) Mrs. Twombly: Hi, Girls. Welcome back. Have a nice day at school? Blythe: Actually... we ran into somebody who's really overdoing the being at our side sort of thing. Madison: It was Roger Baxter's friend of his. "Ken Kankatka". Mrs. Twombly: Ken Kankatka? You mean Olive Shellstein's owner is coming to visit the place we have done? Ooooh. This is so exciting! Madison: In fact, he's on his way here... right now. Blythe: But if he over dos it with the being at the girls side, we'll be at the day camp area. Ken: Here I am! Ken Kankatka here to see the place in Littlest Pet Shop 2! Mrs. Twombly: Hello, Ken. Welcome. It's been a while ever since you saw the place we made. Ken: It's been an honor too, Anna Twombly. Say... Did I ever told my best friend Roger Baxter about how we got our promotion together in the Downtown City Airport? It was so cool. I mean one time we do that secret handshake that will be our little secret. Blythe and Madison: (Nervously got to the day camp area where all 29 Littlest Pet Shop Pets are) Olive: (Does her ninja moves) Hi-Yah! Hi-Yah! (Swings her numchucks) Sweet Cheeks: Gee, Olive's getting carried away doing her ninja talents doesn't... she? Lefty: Pretty sure I must do something to stop her. (Then Blythe and Madison came by inside the day camp) Blythe: Pets, we need your help. Madison: We can't avoid Ken Kankatka who was Roger Baxter's best friend from the airport. What should we do? Russell: Sorry, girls. But we got different problems on our own. Olive is acting crazy with her ninja talents. Minka: Oh oh oh! I'll tell them! Blythe, you and Madison just say what you always wanted to say when you've been followed by somebody. Just say you want to be alone. Madison: I'm not sure if we could do that, Minka. We don't want to hurt Ken's feelings. Blythe: That's just what my dad use to find me in the day camp. You got to hide me and Madison so that Ken wouldn't notice we're here. Sunil: Good thing that there's 29 of us pets to hide you girls with. (Then Ken Kankatka is about to come in the day camp area) Madison: He's coming! Quick! Hide us! (All 28 Littlest Pet Shop Pets except Olive Shellstein hide Blythe and Madison by getting in front of them. Then Olive Shellstein hides behind Blythe and Madison like a ninja until Ken Kankatka came inside the day camp area) Ken: Where's my favorite two little girls? (Walks pasted by the 29 Littlest Pet Shop Pets who are hiding Blythe and Madison from behind) Oh I get it. Hide and Seek. Okay ready or not. Here I come. Minka: (Sniffs one of Scout Kerry's cat fur and started to sneeze) Ah ahh ahhh ahhhhhh-chooooooooooooo!!! (The 29 Littlest Pet Shop Pets fell down as Minka's tail straightens out before she sneezes) Ken: Ah-ha! There you are. Found you! Blythe: OMG. Madison: He found us. Ken: My what cute little pets you have here, girls. Madison: Gee, thanks. Blythe: Well... Minka: (Screeches to Blythe and Madison by telling them "You just want to be alone!") Blythe: Ken, the pets wanted to tell me you've been carried away taking care of us for too long. We just wanted to be all by ourselves just me and Madison. Ken: (Laughs) Nonsense. We look perfectly find together. Madison: Ken, I think she means it. We want to be all by ourselves thank you very much. Ken: What ever do you mean by that...? Blythe and Madison: WE JUST WANT TO BE ALONE!!!!! eeep! Ken: (Sadly) Oh. I see. You girls want to be alone. Guess I got carried away with the whole taking care of you ladies. I'll just leave you two alone now. (Walks away out of the day camp area) Madison: Oh no. What have we done, Blythe? Blythe: We said we just want to be alone to Ken Kankatka. (Paw prints appear and disappear as we cut back to the register where Blythe and Madison are) Blythe: (Sighs) Madison: Get over it, Blythe. Saying that we want to be alone does mean that we're alone. We still have each other. Roger: (Came by inside Littlest Pet Shop 2 walking toward the opened double doors) I'm back! And for a great promotion did quite well as planned. Blythe: Hi, Dad. Roger: What's wrong, Blythe? Blythe: Remember when you went crazy next to me when you had your promotion standing right beside me? Roger: Whatever do you mean? Madison: We just met a friend of yours from the downtown city airport. Ken Kankatka. Roger: Really? Ken: (Off-Screen) Is that, Roger Baxter? (Came by on-screen) Roger: Ken!! (He and Ken Kankatka do their secret handshake as they go crazy) It's good to see you again my friend. Ken: Oh, girls. You know me and Roger use to go way back together as partners when we were your age. Blythe: That I just saw you doing a secret handshake. Madison: Uh... Good to know. (Back in the day camp, Olive Shellstein feels very tired doing all the ninja talent stuff) Minka: Wow. Olive's so tired for all this ninja stuff she just did. Zoe: Minka, you have to pull her through. Not all of us 28 pets could do it together you know. Minka: Right. (Went toward Olive Shellstein) Hey, uh, Olive. Feeling tired of being a ninja? Well don't you worry. You need to go back for what you do for your talents. Hiding inside your shell. Olive: Thanks, Minka. And I was just starting to like you. Penny Ling: Well, Olive. What do you say? Olive: I'm sorry you guys. Guess I got carried away to this whole ninja stuff did I? Pepper: We're glad you said your sorry. Sunil: Does this mean your back to your old talent hiding inside your shell? Vinnie: You know we probably won't disturb you when you are sleeping or your talents. Olive: Yes. (Hides inside her shell) Russell: Looks like her lesson has learned. Sugar Sprinkles: Now there's the Olive Shellstein we know hiding in her shell like she was sleeping. Minka: Here comes Blythe and Madison again. Wait till we see that Olive apologized to us pets! (Blythe and Madison came back inside the day camp as they saw all 29 Littlest Pet Shop Pets playing together at last) Blythe: (She and Madison gasps) Lefty: Hey, Blythe, Madison! Olive is back on her feet! She's no ninja anymore. Blythe: (She and Madison shed-ed their tears in their eyes) That was so... awesome. (She and Madison cried and went inside the fire hydrant until Ken Kankatka heard some crying going on here) Ken: Blythe? Madison? Are you here? (He went to the Hydrant and found Blythe and Madison crying their tears out of their eyes) There you are! What's the matter, girls? Blythe: (Crying) Oh Ken! We're sorry we ever told you that we wanted to be alone. Madison: (Crying) Yes we're so soorrrry! Ken: Aww don't worry about it. After all, Me and Roger heard everything about it. (Blythe and Madison stopped crying) Blythe: You did? Ken: Yes. And I think I'll stay and join the place you got here. With Roger Baxter at my side. How's that sound? Blythe: Sounds good. Madison: Good to know. Ken: And now if you'll excuse me,... (Tries to get out of the fire hydrant but he's stuck) Oopsie. Blythe: What is it? Ken: I'm stuck. Guess will be spending some time here in the fire hydrant. Madison: (Laughs) Aww, Ken. Song: "Howdy do Song" Ken: (Singing) Howdy do, howdy do! I like to skip in a circle with you Howdy do, howdy do! Rainbows are nice and so are you!Category:List of season one transcriptsCategory:List of episode transcripts Blythe, Madison and Ken: (Singing) Howdy do, howdy do! I like to skip in a circle with you Howdy do, howdy do! Rainbows are nice and so are you. THE END (Credits)